Where's Gumball?
by marcelinemadness
Summary: The leader of the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball, has gone missing and Fionna and Cake must find him before time runs out.


**2:00 p.m. Present:**

"PG?" Fionna grasped the handles of her backpack and entered the castle with her best friend Cake. She enjoyed giving a visit to the over-worked prince once in a while. "You here?" The blond girl walked inside the bright colored room that was booming with candy people prepping for the day ahead. Fionna stepped into the center, catching the black dress attire of Peppermint Maid's.

"Yo Peppermint Maid!" She ran over to the tired-looking mint. "Where's PG?" She reached out to hold her clipboard so the maid could catch her breath.

"We don't know." She huffed, sitting on Cake's outstretched hand. "We've been looking for Prince Gumball all day!" The two girls exchanged surprised looks. The prince almost never left the Kingdom, and even if he did Ice Queen was capturing him. Peppermint Maid explained how there was no ice or tracks left, nothing but an open window and his clothes scattered across the floor. They went up to his room to investigate.

Fionna was starting to panic, she had never been in this kind of 'Where did he go?' kind of mystery, it was both exciting and scary. Cake noticed the worried look on Fio's face and raised an eyebrow.

"You worried about you're little crush?" She purred, laying down on the prince's pink bed.

"H-He is not my c-crush!" She stuttered, brushing the hair out of her face. "I'm just worried about him, you know, because he's um, fragile." she sighed, thinking about the smile he might of given her if he was here.

"Aw, baby. We've been over this. I know you like him, but in this situation I won't make you admit It." she got up and brushed her tail against the girl's back. Fionna sighed, not wanting to bicker about her crush on Prince Gumball.

"Okay, well. We have to find him."

**9:00 p.m. Yesterday:**

"I don't have time." The over worked pink prince stumbled up the steps to his bedroom and opened the door. Quickly followed by his most trusted advisor, Peppermint Maid.

"Sir, I know you have papers, but all we ask is that you take one look at the children's toy making and-" The maid was cut off by the prince's quick glare and frown.

"I will get to it, just tell them I'll be there tomorrow!" he closed his door, locking it with the maid outside. She sighed and turned around to go back to the main hall.

"Finally alone." He collapsed on his bed, groaning loudly. He had worked for two days strait, not stopping to take care of his room, he quickly changed his clothes and cleaned up a bit.

Gumball was over worked and tired, and guilt stabbed him for not taking care of whatever Peppermint Maid wanted. He sat in front of his T.V., turning on a movie.

**2:30 p.m. Present:**

"Cake, did ya find anything?" She asked the tabby cat as they scurried though the candy field, now accompanied by Lord Monochromicorn. The cat shook her head and walked over to the rummaging girl.

"Baby, calm down. I'm sure we'll find him." Cake said trying to reassure the girl. Fionna shook her head, brushing away the plants as she looked for ice tracks.

"I think we should check the Ice Kingdom. Ice Queen might have captured him..." She looked at her feet, a frown spread across her lips.

"Whatever makes you feel better baby girl." Cake was starting to get worried herself. She turned to her boyfriend. "Could you look here a while, sugar? We'll be back soon." The tabby stretched herself until she was large enough to carry Fionna on her back. "Let's go."

A little reassured, the bunny-hooded girl hopped on and giggled. "We're gonna find PG!" She bent down as Cake dashed off towards the Kingdom. Wind blew her hair in all directions. She soon saw the silhouette of the Ice Kingdom come into view._ It must have been Ice Queen, where else would the prince be?_

**10:00 p.m. Yesterday:**

The gummy prince had almost fallen asleep at the sort of boring nature film he had playing. He snuggled further into the pink beanbag and lightly closed his eyes. He heard a light cackle in the background, but dismissed it. Then a hand touched his head. "Errrg.." He smacked it away, only assuming Peppermint Maid had entered and was checking on him.

"Don't be like that." The familiar voice sprung in his head..._no no no no no._

With slight irritation he hopped out of the beanbag and looked to the witch in front of him. "NOT YOU." he growled, rubbing his tired eyes lightly.

"Yep! I've come for my handsome prince. Did you miss me?" She grasped his wrist and pulled him close.

"Not one bit." He grumbled. Gumball was way too sleepy to even put up a fight with her, but when she pulled him into her arms he began to feel uncomfortable. Even if Fionna and Cake would save him every time, if was sure a bother to deal with this cold-blooded lady almost every month.

She let out a revolting cackle, then pulled out a large chunky ring. "You will soon. Soon, you won't be able to resist me. Soon." A horrifying smile grew across her lips as she gave the half-conscious prince a tight hug. "I hate to be like this, but I've waited long enough."

The prince watched as she held up the icy looking ring, and held it in front of his face. What was this? Why would a cheesy ring possibly make her irresistible to him? He shivered as she pulled him close and snuck the ring onto his finger.

**3:00 p.m. Present:**

Fionna carefully exited the soft pelt of her friend, almost slipping as she walked onto the cold yet wet ice. Why did it seem so warm all the sudden? Still keeping precautions she threw on her sweater and began to trek up the slope.

"You sure he's in there?" The cat said walking beside her.

"Positive."

A light bell sound came from the top of the castle. Only making Fionna angrier. She was sure Ice Queen was attempting to make Gumball marry her. What a terrible, heartless women.

When the two finally got to the small window, their usual entrance, Cake propped her up so she could look.

"What the..."

"What do you see?"

"I can't believe it.."

"What is it?" The cat had enough and used her stretch powers to look though the window also. They both stared for a moment. Gumball sat at a candle lighted table, he seemed to be smiling. Ice Queen sat right across from him, her normal dress ditched and she had some sort of smaller, black dress on.

The prince reached over to feed her a breadstick...it looked like they were eating Italian.

Fionna noticed the prince wasn't in his normal attire either, he was dressed in a blue soldier like suit that sort of matched with Ice Queen's regular clothing. It almost made her sick as she watched them laugh together.

She slowly ducked down, sitting on the tabby cat's back. "I...I can't believe it, Cake. He...likes her." She swallowed her words and a small sniffle came out.

"Baby..." The cat was still peeking though the window, her eyes narrowed as she tried to catch a glimpse of Gumball's fingers. "Remember the time Ice Queen captured Old Man Prince?" She looked down at the upset teen.

Fionna sniffled again, looking back up. "Y-Yeah..."

"Well, you know how she caught him in her spell by using that ring?"

"Oh yeah!" The girl was starting to catch on.

"Well, Fio. I just happen to see that almost exact same ring on Gumball's finger!"

"But I thought we destroyed that ring!" The girl stood on her toes and tried to see the prince's fingers. Sure enough, a slightly bigger version of the ring sat on his ring finger.

"So he doesn't actually love her!" The girl was pleased with this. Secretly still happy he was available.

Cake nodded. "Now all we have to do is get the ring off and free PG!"

"Easy!" The two girls burst though the window.

_**But it wasn't that easy.**_

**10:30 p.m yesterday:**

"Nnnnerrr..." The prince didn't feel himself anymore. What had that ring done? Had it made him, stronger? He lightly returned the hug, not believing what he was possibly doing.

"Ehehehehe! What do you feel my sweet prince?" The queen stopped hugging and looked into his eyes, holding the half-limp prince by the shoulders.

"W-What did you do, Ice Queen? I know Fionna and Cake will come..." He looked down, feeling mixed emotion. Almost as if he wanted to proclaim his love for the beautiful witch. What.

"They can't separate our love." She responded, giving him a peck on the cheek.

The prince looked up at her, his eyes weary and a small smile came on his lips. What are you doing? Tell her you don't love her! A small voice echoed inside his head. But no, he couldn't find the courage. New feelings for the Ice Queen set in as he gave her a tight hug and feel asleep.

The Queen cackled, slipping out the window with the gummy prince wrapped tightly in her arms. She had finally got it, her prince was finally here.

**A little later, when the prince woke up.**

Gumball awoke on a small, cold bed. The blankets varied in color by animal prints. He looked up to a cold ceiling and blinked. His eyes seemed to of grown a bit, along with himself. When he rose from the bed he must of grown a few feet, and his arms had developed...how long had he been asleep.

He slowly ventured away from the bed and looked around the castle. The Ice Queen must have trusted him enough to not lock him up, and he was pretty thankful. A pungent aroma of eggs filled the air he sniffed and Gumball walked down the hallway into what looked like the kitchen.

"Hello my lovely!" The queen greeted the sleepy prince with a smile and held up some eggs. "Are you hungry?" She purred out, her smile sparkled, it was much larger then usual.

"Uhh..." He scratched his head and nodded, taking the plate. "Thank you, dear..." What did you say? DEAR? The voice ran though his head as he sat down at a rather chilling seat. The Queen crept behind him, pushing him in, and sat at the one next to him as he ate slowly.

"Are you comfy? Do you need anything?" She said with a rather odd smile.

"Well, these seats are pretty cold, but it's fine." He ate another bite and gave a smile back.

"No, no. Anything to make my prince comfortable." the queen reached over to a small device, looked like a heater. She turned it on and left the room to change into more suiting clothing.

Rather content, Gumball finished his eggs. He was already feeling stronger and more awake. Who knew Ice Queen could make him feel like this. When she returned she replaced his old crown with a new, larger, blue stoned crown.

"Oh, also, try this on. You'll look so handsome in it!" The Queen held up a charming blue suit, handing it to the gummy prince.

"O-Oh, Ice Queen. It's so, nice. Where'd you get it?" he said, appreciating the kindness, and her fashion sense in men's clothing wasn't bad either.

"I made it! For you! Custom made, actually. Now go try it on!" She pushed him out of the room, into a bathroom where he could change.

When Gumball finished, the prince walked out, feeling handsome and clean.

"Thank you, darling." He said with a warm smile. The queen looked back, her eyes fixed on how nice the prince looked.

They spent the day together, going out in the snow, playing snow games. She even introduced him to all 200 of her penguins. How generous this lady was. The prince suddenly had an urge, to ask the Ice Queen something. At a point where he could catch her alone, he kneeled down and asked her something.

"Ice Queen, I have found out today, that I love you. Will you marry me?" He said, holding out a ring that she conveniently gave him earlier.

"Oh, Gumball! Yes!" She leaned in to hug the younger royal.

In PG's mind, his thoughts squirmed and his heart beat. He had a disgust for her, and the voice in his head kept yelling. But Prince Gumball held his ground, and loved the Ice Queen. She set up a dinner, and at around 3:00 they started eating.

**The Present:**

The engaged couple looked over to the two adventuress that just burst though their window.

"Hahahaha! Fionna dear, you made it." Ice Queen chuckled. "Probably to get you're precious Gumball back?" She got up and held her hand out, showing them the large ring Gumball gave her.

"You're too late." Another voice spoke, Gumball sat up and took Ice Queen's hand. He glared at the two. "We're getting married today." He said, locking his fingers with hers.

"Nope!" Fionna reached out to the ring, only to be stopped in her tracks by a pink hand. "G-Gumball?" She squeaked.

The prince had no mercy as he held her up and chucked her across the room, Fionna slammed into the wall. Cake gasped in horror of the prince's new strength, and the fact he threw her baby girl into a hard ice wall.

Cake grew slightly and attacked the prince, only to be stopped by his tight grasp. The chunky ring around his finger dug into Cake's wrist, and he threw her next to Fionna. "Now please, there is nothing you can do to stop my love for the Ice Queen. Leave my new kingdom."

The two girls sat in astonishment. The prince was strong, fast, and he wasn't going to back down. They had no choice but to leave. Fionna hung her head as the Ice Queen's cackle rang though the air. "Goodbye ladies!" She said, waving.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Fionna whipped around to face Cake, her eyes huge. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM, CAKE!" She grabbed the shoulders of her friend and shook them. "WE HAVE TO!"

The cat tried to calm the girl down as she was being shook left and right. "Chill out baby! We just need a plan!"

"An elaborate set of pulleys?" Fionna guessed, tilting her head.

"Not quite." The cat paced back and forth, her hand on her chin. "Prince Gumball loves the Ice Queen, right?" Cake said, getting an idea.

"Yeah." Fionna huffed, puffing out her cheeks and folding her arms.

"Then he'll only protect Ice Queen. So my plan is... I'll dress as the Ice Queen!" Cake grew to the perfect shape of the dastardly witch and waved her arms around. "I'm Ice Queen, I don't shower 'cause I'm old and stuff!" The two girls laughed. "Now go get some paint and we'll be good to go! Hurry, I think the wedding is starting soon!"

-**A few hours later-**

Fionna and Cake approached the castle again, Cake now in full dress as the Ice Queen.

"Okay," the cat purred, "remember the plan?"

"Yeah, man, I got it." Fionna ran up the slope. A faint sound of wedding bells filled the air, as penguins dashed everywhere. It was sick. She couldn't let the prince marry the old witch, but if this plan didn't work, he would be stuck with her forever.

Ice Queen set up the last few preparations as her penguins tied up Gumball. She eyed around suspiciously, making sure no girls came to stop her.

"This is.. tradition?" Gumball grumbled as he was lightly hoisted into the air.

"Yep! Don't worry, dear. After the wedding you'll be untied...and all mine." She grinned and laughed, walking into the other room to change. The prince obediently waited for the Queen to return so they would get married.

Cake, disguised as the Ice Queen, crept in from another room. She cleared her throat and walked in front of Gumball, trying to act seductive.

"Hey baby~"

"Hello, dear. Weren't you off changing?"

"Uh, I need to um, take you somewhere first. It's tradition!" Cake untied Gumball and held his hand, in which he griped her hand lightly.

"Ummm.." Cake lightly leaned forward, waiting for the right moment. She reached out to grab him, but to Gumball it seemed as if she wanted to kiss. He hesitantly leaned forward and gave her a light kiss.

Fionna squirmed in the shadows, watching the two kiss. Cake, don't mess this up, she thought. If Cake pulled back, fussed, or anything else, Gumball might find out she's fake. But Cake didn't move, she kissed back. Phew. Suddenly the Ice Queen came out, dressed in a wedding gown.

"What?" her eyes grew huge at the sight of her look-alike and Gumball kissing. "Gumball! How could you!"

This was Fionna's part. As Gumball looked at both with confusion, Fionna sprung out and punched Cake in the face. "Back off Gumball, Ice Queen!" She said to Cake. Seeing Fionna punch the what looked like Ice Queen, he smacked Fionna and ignored the real Ice Queen.

"HEY!" IQ grunted as she walked over to the prince. "You forgetting something?" Yet Gumball still ignored her, and reached out to punch Fionna again. Cake used her powers to stretch her arm and grasp the ring off Gumball's finger, smashing it into debris.

The room went silent. Fionna caught the gummy prince as he fell into unconsciousness, and the real Ice Queen looked baffled. "How did you defeat...my perfect plan." She mumbled.

"Because we're heroes!" Fionna jumped up, placing the sleepy prince on Cake's back.

"Yep! We kick buns, and save princes. It's what we do." Cake chuckled and darted out the window.

"My Gumball! I'll get you!" The Queen felt to tired to go after them, so she plopped down on the cold floor. She remembered the good times they had as he was under the spell. _Sigh._


End file.
